Precious Moments
by killerqueen04
Summary: Serie de pequeños Oneshoots mostrando la vida de novios, esposos y padres de Orihime e Ichigo.  ICHIHIME, OOC, FLUFF  family, romance, humor
1. MOMMY ATE THE BABY

**N/A: **

Hola mi gente linda! Aquí Killerqueen reportandose con un nuevo fic, xD Este será una serie de pequeños Oneshoots de la familia ICHIHIME! La idea la tome de los reviews de Santa Claus is coming to the Town, donde a muchos les gusto la familia. Pues decidí continuar la historia, sin dramas ni problemas, sino haciendo una colección de oneshoots donde se muestra esos momentos preciosos de la familia Kurosaki.

Se vera desde momentos de la pareja (siendo adolescentes, comienzos de novios, estudiantes universitarios, recién casados, padres primerizos, etc...) en familia. Se les iran uniendo sus hijos. (No, Masaki no es la última, tengo previsto que sean 4 los pequeños Kurosaki)

Es muy poco probable que haya lemon, por lo que esto será un fic de momentos graciosos, fluffys y familiares.

No abra un orden. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que puede que en el segundo cap tengamos a los niños mas grandes, o a la pareja recien casados. Asi que no esperen un orden, los caps saldran con mi inspiración, xD

**DEDICADO:**

Esta colección de Ichihimes flufs va dedicado a todos mis seguidores, lectores, amigos en Facebook! Los amo a todos. Pero en especial, va dedicado a los siguientes:

_kawaiineka - _Hola chiquilla! gracias por leerte todas mis historias y dejarme reviews! Que bueno saber que no soy la única fan pervert de Shirosaki!

Nypsy - se que deseabas ver mas de la familia! aquí esta! espero que te agrada^^

Ushio Amamiya - hace tiempito que no hablo contigo!

Sean Raizou - lo siento, no abra lemon, xD pero eso no quita que haya lime jajajajaja xDD

Solecito Maite Neesan - espero que te guste, Sol-chan!

A mis demas lectores, son tantos los nombres que me tomaria muchisimo tiempo escribirlos, pero a cada uno de ustedes les mando un beso y un abrazo. Gracias por apoyarme! ICHIHIME 4 EVER!

**DISCLAIMER: **

Tite Kubo es el dueño absoluto de Bleach. Yo sólo invento historias para hacer felices a los IH!

* * *

><p><strong>PRECIOUS MOMENTS<strong>

_MOMMY ATE THE BABY_

La tarde comenzaba a caer en la pacifica ciudad de Karakura. Años atrás, la ciudad había sido la protagonista de muchísimas peleas entre shinigamis y hollows, las que ahora eran casi nulas. Cuando un hollow llegaba a la ciudad, en menos de minutos el shinigami sustituto culminaba con ellos. Nunca Karakura había sido tan segura como en esos momentos.

La suave brisa otoñal revoloteaba las hojas amarillentas, que caían de los ya secos arboles. Pronto el invierno llegaría y las calles se cubrirían de la espesa nieve. Pero aun faltaban dos meses para eso. Las tiendas de la ciudad anunciaban los últimos especiales de dulces y de disfraces para la Noche de Brujas, que sería esa noche. Las personas que dejaban todo para última hora, compraban los dulces que le salvarían de no tener que lidiar con niños enojados por no recibir el preciado regalo.

En una pequeña, pero pacifica urbanización, los niños comenzaban a salir de sus casas, disfrazados. Desde vampiros hasta bomberos, desde hadas hasta sirenas, todos mostraban gran alegría en sus ojos mientras corrían por las calles. Los adultos observaban a los pequeños correr y reír mientras les mostraban a sus amigos sus disfraces.

En el interior de la residencia Kurosaki, un par de gemelos discutía por quien tenía el mejor disfraz. Kurosaki Ryo, un pequeño de cinco años recién cumplidos y cuyo cabello era naranja eléctrico y poseía ojos grises, estaba vestido de ninja, con ropas naranjas y con una banda en su cabeza, en su rostro tenia pintadas unas líneas horizontales en cada una de sus mejillas.

Por otro lado, Kurosaki Daisuke, el gemelo de Ryo, cuyo cabello era naranja oscuro y sus ojos eran color chocolate, estaba vestido con una camisa de manga corta y roja (además de estar abierta, mostrando los dibujos que le había hecho su padre para que pareciera que tenia músculos), unos vaqueros azules, doblados al comienzo de sus rodillas, unas sandalias y un sombrero de paja.

—Mi disfraz es mejor— puntualizó Ryo, sacándole la lengua a su hermano, ganadose una patada por parte de Daisuke. Los dos Kurosaki comenzaron a pelear, teniendo que ser separados por su abuelo, quien estaba de visita en su casa.

—Oji-san, él comenzó— dijo Daisuke, cruzándose de brazos. Los dos pequeños siempre peleaban, pero eso no significaba que no se quisieran. Ryo y Daisuke se querían muchísimo, y se protegían de los 'rufianes' de la escuela, que los molestaban por tener el cabello naranja. A pesar de sólo tener cinco años y asistir al pre escolar, los dos habían tenido ya una pelea con otro niño que se burlo de su cabello naranja.

—Eso no es cierto, viejo— se defendió ante su abuelo Ryo, provocando que Isshin sacase de su billetera una foto de Masaki y comenzará a llorar. El primogénito Kurosaki (Ryo) rodeo los ojos, mientras que su hermano observó con curiosidad a su abuelo.

—Oh Masaki, ¿Qué he hecho para que mis nietos me traten tan mal? ¡Primero eran mis hijos, ahora son ellos!— sollozó, con lagrimas falsas. Los gritos del mayor de los Kurosaki fueron callados cuando un zapato le pegó en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

— ¡Oi! Con tus estúpidos dramas en tu casa, no en la mía. — grito Ichigo, bajando las escaleras de su residencia. El shinigami sustituto iba disfrazado con una camisa larga verde y con unos pantalones color crema, calzaba unas botas color pardo y en su cabeza tenía una boina verde. Su mano derecha sujetaba un pequeño escudo de madera y en su mano derecha tenía una espada de plástico.

Tras de Ichigo, una sorprendida Orihime observaba la escena. Aunque llevaran diez años juntos, Inoue aun no podía acostumbrarse a eso, cada vez que veía a Ichigo pelear con su padre o a sus hijos pelear con su abuelo, se sorprendía.

La joven mujer lucía un vestido cuyo corsé era purpura y su falda era blanca. En su cabello tenía unos adornos de cristal y una tiara. Su vestido mostraba lo abultado que lucía su vientre; Orihime tenía siete meses de embarazo. Hacia una semana que habían descubierto que sería una niña, y ambos padres estaban felices.

Isshin comenzó a llorar (de manera más dramática), enfureciendo a su hijo. ¡Y él que pensaba que cuando fuera adulto su padre cambiaria! ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Isshin había empeorado y por si fuera poco, ahora se le unía su primogénito Ryo. Sólo le rogaba a Dios que su bebe no fuera como ellos.

* * *

><p>La joven pareja salió a pedir dulces con sus hijos. Daisuke y Ryo, como era de esperarse, pelearon una que otra vez por quien tenía más dulces, por quien tenía el mejor disfraz, por quien debía ser el primero en recibirlos y por otras cosas de las que Ichigo y Orihime no habían escuchado o no habían entendido.<p>

Los cuatro Kurosaki llegaron al parque de Karakura, donde una decena de niños jugaban. Orihime e Ichigo saludaron a Sado y a su esposa, una joven de cabello oscuro. La pareja estaba paseando a su hijo de tres años, que estaba disfrazado de un tierno osito. Mientras los gemelos jugaban, la pareja hablo un rato con Sado y luego se les unieron Tatsuki e Ishida, quienes andaban con su hija de cinco años, la que iba disfrazada de karateka.

Luego de platicar un rato con sus amigos, la pareja de cabello naranja se sentó en una banca, esperando a que sus dos hijos culminaran de jugar para regresar a la casa. Orihime se había comenzado a reír en cuanto percibió una patada de su bebe. Kurosaki llevó sus manos al vientre de su esposa, en espera de que la bebe pateara de nuevo. Unos minutos más tardes los dos habían comenzado a reír al sentir la nueva patada de la pequeña Masaki.

Ella aun no había nacido, y ya Ichigo se decía a si mismo que esa sería su pequeña niña.

Él no había pensado en llamarla como su madre, de hecho cuando Orihime se lo dijo lo tomó por sorpresa. Su esposa lo había decidido en cuanto el doctor les había indicado que era una niña. Él sólo pudo asentir a la petición de Hime.

Antes de que Orihime le plateara su idea para la habitación de Masaki, la pareja escuchó a sus hijos y a su grupo hablar sobre ellos. —Ryo, ¿Qué le paso al estomago de tu oka-san?— Ichigo iba a responderle a la niña que estaba vestida de la Mujer Maravilla (a pesar de que se suponía que él no debía estar escuchando la conversación de sus hijos), pero Hime le hizo una señal de que no, a ver que respondía sus hijos.

— ¡Su estomago está inflado!— señaló otro niño, vestido de Drácula.

—Es obvio, allí adentro esta la nueva bebe— respondió el primogénito, llevándose a su boca uno de los dulces que había obtenido.

— ¿Una bebe? ¿Y como hizo eso?— preguntó la primera niña, mirando de reojo a Orihime. Si ella sabía la respuesta, ¡podía decirle a su mami que le hiciera un hermanito! ¡Y así no estaría más sola!

Los dos padres observaron a sus gemelos. Ryo parecía haber ignorado la pregunta, estaba más interesado en su dulce que en lo que los niños les preguntaban, pero Daisuke parecía analizarla. Se había llevado el dedo meñique a su mentón. De repente sus ojos ganaron ese brillo tan parecido al que Orihime poseía cuando había descubierto algo.

Como si fuera la explicación más lógica, Daisuke estipulo: —Mi oka-san se la comió. — la pareja de cabello naranja observaron al niño con estupefacción en sus miradas. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a esa conclusión?

— ¡Pero es muy grande para comérsela!— indicó otro niño, vestido de bombero.

—Eso lo sé, baka. Mi mamá compró un dulce y se lo comió, y ahora el bebe está creciendo en su interior. — indicó Daisuke, logrando que el resto de sus amigos lo observaran incrédulos y luego observaran sus dulces. Él había dicho dulces y ninguno allí sabía que clase de dulces habían sido.

En cuestión de minutos, todos los niños pequeños de ese parque habían comenzado a gritar. Después de todo, ¿Quién quería tener a un bebe en su interior, producto de un dulce?

* * *

><p>Los niños y sus temas, xDDD<p>

Para los que no saben quienes son los Kurosaki en cuanto a disfraces:

1. Ryo - Naruto, pues de... Naruto, xD

2. Daisuke - Luffy de One Piece

3. Ichigo - Link de Legend of Zelda

4. Orihime - Princess Zelda de Legend of Zelda

N/A: Para el próximo Oneshoot, no estoy segura de como será, por lo que puede ser tanto una historia con los gemelos pequeños, como ellos grandes. O tambien puede ser un ICHIHIME moment en el instituto, con la historia de como comienza el romance, xD aqui les doy las alternativas, la que mas voto tenga, será el capítulo proximo:

1. Ichigo & Orihime (comienzo en el instituto) (quien se declara, xD)

2. Nacimiento de Masaki

3. Juego del té (Ichigo & Masaki)

4. Primer dia de universidad (gemelos)

ya saben, la que mas votos tenga, pues será el tema principal del proximo cap (eso no significa que los que no sean escogidos no se veran en algun momento, xD)

**REVIEW?**


	2. A VERY GOOD DAY

**N/A:**

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¿Como están? Yo estoy muy bien, aquí trayéndoles la nueva viñeta de esta historia, xD Como sabran, hubieron votaciones en esta historia, para saber cual seria el siguiente, he aqui los resultados:

A. Ichigo & Orihime - 8 VOTOS (incluyendo dos votos por FB)

B. Nacimiento de Masaki - 1

C. Juego del té (Ichigo & Masaki) - 4

D. Primer dia de universidad (gemelos) - 1

El próximo capítulo probablemente sea el del Juego del Té u otro. Por que me han venido ideas a la mente, asi que no les puedo asegurar de que el proximo cap sea uno de las otras tres alternativas. :D

De la misma manera que no puedo asegurar de que en un futuro no tan lejano no halla algun cap categoria M... mis pervert moments, XD

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, le dieron Favorite o Follow la historia. Muchas gracias. Los amo a todos^^ Tomaré en cuenta muchas de sus peticiones para las próximas viñetas.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Lamentablemente no me pertenece, sino el ICHIHIME seria canon y el RENRUKI también.

* * *

><p><strong>PRECIOUS MOMENTS<strong>

_A VERY GOOD DAY_

El timbre del instituto sonó y con esto daba inicio el nuevo semestre escolar. Para Kurosaki Ichigo, este era su último semestre. Y definitivamente él estaba ansioso por culminarlo de inmediato. Después de todo lo sucedido con Ginjou y de que todo se resolviera, lo único que deseaba era comenzar a estudiar en la universidad.

Él sabía que por ahora -que no había problema alguno- podía ser normal de nuevo. Bueno, no tan normal si se tenía en cuenta de que era un shinigami substituto (nuevamente, luego de meses de tortura y depresión por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigos). Pero eso le gustaba. Podía ser un humano estudiante, pero al mismo tiempo tenía el poder para defender a su familia, amigos y a todo aquel que no pudiera defenderse a sí mismo. Así que esa era la combinación perfecta.

Caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos, Kurosaki entró a su aula, donde la profesora ya había comenzado sus lecciones. Luego de recibir el borrador en su rostro y de que la profesora le dijera hasta del mal del que él se iba a morir, Ichigo se sentó en su pupitre, sacando su libreta de apuntes. Por lo visto su profesora jamás cambiaria.

* * *

><p>El día había comenzado mal. No sólo porque la profesora le había gritado y pegado en más de una ocasión con el borrador. Él no había podido copiar ni una sola palabra de las que había dicho la diabólica mujer y todo era culpa de Inoue. Sí, la curadora de cabello naranja tenía la culpa de que él no hubiese copiado nada de lo que la profesora había dicho y todo era importante. Orihime había sido cambiada a su misma aula y eso era un problema. Ella lo estaba distrayendo sin ni siquiera proponérselo.<p>

Sus ojos se habían clavado la mayor parte del tiempo sobre su delicada nakama. Su cabello naranja descansaba sobre sus hombros, mientras que uno que otro mechón se movía con la suave brisa mañanera. Su piel porcelana tenía un brillo especial, además de que se veía suave. Su pequeña y rosada lengua salía una que otra vez para humedecer sus pequeños y carnosos labios. En algunos momentos, la chica mordía sus labios de manera distraída, mientras anotaba lo que la profesora decía. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas y su falda se había subido levemente, dejándole ver la suave y perfecta piel de los muslos porcelana de Inoue.

Él no era un pervertido. No, en serio. Kurosaki Ichigo no era un chico pervertido. Él no se había fijado en chicas hasta entrados los dieciséis y no había hecho cosas "sucias" hasta cumplidos los diecisiete. Y aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, él sabía que era algo normal, porque después de todo él era un chico saludable y no era un asexual. Claro, él siempre supo que Orihime era hermosa, porque todos lo decían y él era denso pero no ciego. Pero desde hacía pocos meses, él había comenzado a ver a su nakama de una manera diferente y eso lo tenía realmente confundido. Era como si ya él no quisiera ser más su nakama. No, él deseaba ser algo más que eso. Pero él no sabía qué hacer.

Ella era jodidamente hermosa. Y no sólo físicamente, sino por dentro tan bien. Orihime tenía esa aura tan inocente y puro que hacía que cualquier persona sonriera. Ella era perfecta. Era risueña, amigable, educada, inteligente, mantenía esa sonrisa supernova en su rostro, se preocupaba por todos… ella era sencillamente perfecta.

El timbre que indicaba que la clase había culminado resonó. Ichigo se había mantenido casi toda la mañana con su mirada colocada sobre Inoue. Su ceño se había mantenido fruncido, porque a pesar de que él aparentaba no estar interesado en nada, él si lo estaba. Él intentaba descubrir que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo. El por qué su corazón palpitaba un poco más rápido cuando Orihime se volteaba y le lanzaba esa inocente y 'supernova' sonrisa. Lamentablemente él no tenía ni la mínima idea de que le estaba ocurriendo.

Ichigo cerró su libreta, la que no tenía ni un solo apunte. Y él estaba casi seguro de que la profesora había dictado material muy importante para sus exámenes. Tch, ni modo, tendría que pedirle a Ishida que le prestase sus apuntes. A ver si el muy maldito cooperaba con su causa.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki, en compañía de Sado, Ishida, Mizuro y Keigo (el que recibió una patada por parte de Ichigo al tratar de sorprenderlo) subieron a la azotea a almorzar. Rukia, Orihime y Tatsuki se quedaron en la parte inferior del edificio, almorzando con las otras chicas. La pequeña shinigami había sido enviada a Karakura por un par de semanas, así que había regresado nuevamente al instituto.<p>

Era una tarde fresca, por lo que almorzar al aire libre era una grandiosa idea. Desde la azotea se podían escuchar las risas de los alumnos en el primer piso mientras corrían por el instituto. La suave brisa les revolcaba el cabello a los cinco chicos que estaban sentados en el suelo, mientras almorzaban en silencio. Este no duró mucho, porque fu interrumpido por Keigo.

El chico había hablado, pero debido a que su boca estaba repleta de comida, ninguno de sus compañeros había podido entender lo que estaba tratando de decir. Keigo tragó sus fideos, para luego volver a hablar. — ¿Sabían que Takeshi Satô le pedirá una cita a Inoue-san?— comentó, llevando a sus labios el envase de su soda. Mizuro elevó su vista de su teléfono móvil para observar a su compañero. Ishida y Sado observaron disimuladamente a Ichigo, quien se había atragantado con su comida, teniendo que recibir varias palmadas en su espalda por parte de Yasutora.

—Había escuchado un comentario acerca de eso, pero pensaba que eran sólo rumores. — indicó Mizuro, dejando a un lado su móvil, para hablar con sus compañeros. Su conversación con una de sus tantas fanáticas era buena, pero vamos, ver a Ichigo ahogarse por que se enteraba de que el chico más popular del instituto, que era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y según las chicas el mas "guapo" de todos los chicos invitaría a Inoue-san a salir, no tenia precio alguno.

Mizuro era un chico callado, pero observador. Demasiado observador. Él podía leer a sus amigos como si se tratasen de libros. A veces dudaba un poco cuando trataba de comprender a Ishida, pero al final trataba de encontrar los medios de enterarse. Él había sido amigo de Ichigo desde hacían años, lo conocía muy bien. Mizuro conocía que Kurosaki era denso y que por mucho tiempo no le interesaban las chicas. Y esa era su naturaleza…

… pero desde hacían par de meses que esa naturaleza había cambiado. Él entendía que Ichigo siempre tratase de proteger a Inoue-san, lo hacía con todos sus amigos. Pero de cierta forma su manera de actuar con Inoue-san era diferente. Él no le gritaba (como hacía con Tatsuki-chan o con Kuchiki-san), tampoco colocaba ese ceño tan fruncido de él, sino que la trataba con cierta 'delicadeza' si es que de esa manera podía llamarse. Mizuro entendía que para Ichigo todos sus amigos eran importantes. Pero Inoue-san era especial. Ella no caí en esa categoría de "debo proteger porque es mi amiga" sino en "debo proteger porque es especial".

Fue muy difícil para Mizuro llegar a una conclusión, porque estaba hablando de Ichigo, el ser más denso de Japón, pero el había concluido de que Ichigo se estaba o ya estaba por completo, enamorado de Inoue-san.

Mizuro podía apostar su móvil de que Ichigo estaba completamente confundido. Eso lo había observado hoy en su primera clase. Lo irónico de todo es que Kurosaki no se había percatado de que Inoue-san también estaba enamorada de él. Vamos, que hasta el ser mas idiota se podía dar cuenta de eso. La forma en que Inoue-san lo llamaba, lo miraba… tanta devoción y amor en esa mirada era algo incapaz de ignorarse.

Pero una vez más, se estaba hablado de Kurosaki Ichigo, el hombre más denso de Japón.

—Yo creo que ella aceptara salir con él. Vamos, es Takeshi-sempai, ¿Qué chica no muere por él?— preguntó con cierto tono de envidia Keigo. No era justo que ese idiota de Takeshi se llevara todas las chicas. ¿Qué tenía Takeshi que no tuviera él?

—Dudo que Inoue-san acepte a Takeshi-sempai. Ella ya ha rechazado a una decena, y él no será la excepción. — dijo sin duda alguna en su voz Mizuro. El chico de cabello negro observó de reojo como Ichigo suspiro. —Creo que ella espera al indicado.— añadió, para luego comenzar a textear.

Ahh, Ichigo debía despertar pronto, porque quizás Inoue-san se cansaría de esperarlo.

* * *

><p>Las manos de Inoue temblaban, y sus mejillas porcelanas estaban ruborizadas. Su mirada gris estaba colocada sobre sus zapatos mientras ella caminaba. Sencillamente ella no podía subir su mirada para ver a Kurosaki-kun caminando a su lado. Mordió sus labios fuertemente, comenzando a dudar de su plan.<p>

Ella se había dicho a si misma que ella le diría a Ichigo lo que sentía. Ella era una joven adulta, y debía decirle lo que ella estaba sintiendo, porque sino moriría. Ella no le temía a que él la rechazara, sino a que él le quitara su amistad. De que todo se volviera diferente y extraño entre ellos.

¡Pero ella tenía que decírselo! Ya eran demasiados años ocultándolo, y ella ya no podía más. Por eso Tatsuki-chan le había pedido a Kurosaki-kun que la acompañara hasta su casa, porque ella no podía por sus prácticas de karate. El shinigami sustituto no se negó, por el contrario, le había dicho a Tatsuki que él acompañaría a Inoue sin problema alguno.

Por eso en ese momento los dos jóvenes de cabello naranja se encontraban sumergidos en un extraño e incomodo silencio. Ichigo luchaba por disipar ese sonrojo masivo que había invadido sus mejillas, mientras que Orihime se encontraba demasiado avergonzada de su plan como para poder hablar.

Un par de minutos más tardes, la pareja de estudiantes se encontraba frente al apartamento de Orihime. Ichigo llevó una de sus manos tras de su nuca y ladeó su cabeza, para que Inoue no viera el sonrojo que poseía en sus mejillas. Él estaba luchando por controlar las palpitaciones de su pecho. Pero la vida estaba en su contra.

Con una extraña y balbuceante despedida, los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta. Orihime abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró a él, mientras que Ichigo había comenzado a bajar las escaleras del edificio. El shinigami llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos y bajó el último escalón.

— ¡Espera, Kurosaki-kun!— gritó Orihime, corriendo por las escaleras, sin cuidado alguno de caerse. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sus manos temblorosas. ¡Ella no continuaría callándolo todo! ¡Ella lo arriesgaría todo!

— ¿I-Inoue?...—

—Y-yo…K-Kurosaki-k-kun…e-este…y-y-o…— ¿Cómo ella le diría que estaba enamorada de él? ¿Acaso existía alguna técnica, algún libro para saber el cómo confesarse? Kurosaki-kun la estaba observando fijamente, en espera de que ella dijera algo. La chica cerró sus ojos. —E-estoy enamorada de ti, Kurosaki-kun. — Inoue volvió abrir sus ojos, mostrando gran sinceridad en sus palabras. —Y creo que en esta y en mis demás vidas…yo siempre me enamorare de la misma persona…T-te a-amo, Kurosaki-kun…— la chica-con gran valentía y sorprendiendo al paralizado Ichigo- posó sus pequeños y rosados labios sobre los del shinigami. Había sido un beso torpe, pero aun así el primero de los dos. La chica se separó del joven vizzard, para luego negar la cabeza. —Lo lamento…yo no…—

Ichigo colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios. —E-es bueno saber que también sientes lo mismo, Orihime. — dijo de manera tímida, con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. La curadora sonrió radiantemente, antes de abrazar al shinigami sustituto.

No, ese primer día no había sido para nada malo. Aunque quizás si Rukia no hubiera estado escondida tras de uno de los arbustos, hubiera sido mucho mejor.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste. Para los que tienen dudas, les aclarare:<p>

{#}Ichigo comienza a enamorarse de Orihime despues de lo ocurrido con Tsukishima, aunque segun Mizuro (y yo, xD) él estaba enamorado desde MUCHO antes. Lo que pasa es que el denso no se habia percatado. Típico en Ichigo.

{#}Como tenia que cortar y no explicar mucho, Hime llega a la decisión de ser la que se declara despues de una charla con Tatsuki y Rukia. No se lee aqui (decidí mejor mostrar a los chicos y sus chismes). Por eso Tatsuki le pide a Ichi que la acompañe.

{#}Cuando Orihime grita y corre tras de él es luego de haber meditado tras de su puerta que ese era su unico chance de poder declararsele y por eso decide arriesgarse.

{#}Rukia es la que les cuenta a todos sus amigos acerca de como fue Orihime y no él el que se declaró, hecho que humilla a Ichi, debido a que sus amigos comienzan a molestarlo por no tener los pantalones.

{#}Luego de esto, Ori lo invita a salir, XD probablemente esa cita sea una viñeta :D

**Si tienen dudas, sugerencias, tomates, criticas, amor, flores, XD review :p**


	3. RYO'S JEALOUSLY

**N/A: **

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando estas viñetas. He decidido que actualizare esta serie de viñetas cada vez que actualice un fic. Como en esta semana actualice Beautiful Lie, pues actualizo. En los proximos dias actualizare Bittersweet Symphony y A change of life, asi que tendran dos capis de estas viñetas.

A pesar de que se suponia que debia ser la hora del te con Masaki & ichigo, pues esta idea me llegó a la mente y de verdad, agradezco a mi imaginación, por que hasta ahora es mi capítulo predilecto. En este cap veran al nuevo miembro de la familia Kurosaki y como la llegada de un bebe muchas veces despierta los celos de los hermanitos.

Sólo me queda decir que espero que lo disfruten y que comenten. Sé que me encanta repetir nombres, pero joder, es que esos nombres que uso me encantan, XD De verdad! no es que sea floja y deteste buscar nombres, es que me gustan. Lo digo sin sarcasmo alguno, vale? De verdad!

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Les agradezco a todos los que han comentado. Mil gracias. Este cap tambien lo hice por que por fin se donde estan los hits (cantidad de personas que leen, pero no comentan ¬¬) y vi que Bittersweet Symphony llegó a los 5,037 hits y estaba que no cabia de felicidad. Enserio, mil gracias. Se que los hits no son tan importantes como los reviews, pero para mi lo es. asi que gracias!

**DISCLAIMER:**

A Tite Kubo le pertenece Bleach. A mi sólo me pertenece la idea de estas viñetas. También me pertenecen Ryo, Masaki, Daisuke y Mamoru. *besa a sus bebes*

* * *

><p><strong>PRECIOUS MOMENTS<strong>

_RYO'S JEALOUSLY_

La mañana no podía ser más radiante para la familia Kurosaki. Un nuevo miembro se había sumado a su lista. El pequeño Mamoru Kurosaki había llegado al mundo en la madrugada de ese viernes. Para Orihime ese había sido el parto más difícil, ni siquiera el de sus gemelos de siete años se comparó a este. Había estado en trabajo de parto cerca de siete horas, las que habían parecido eternas para ella.

El niño también había nacido como sus otros hermanos, con una gran cantidad de cabello naranja, sólo que Mamoru había nacido como Ryo, con cabello naranja eléctrico. Igual a su padre. De hecho, el pequeño era el que más se parecía a su padre, porque no solamente había heredado su color de cabello, sino la forma y el color de sus ojos y el color de su piel. Para Orihime ese pequeño era la réplica exacta de Ichigo.

Kurosaki estaba sentado a un lado de su esposa, cargando con cuidado al pequeño niño que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. Con tres niños mayores, Ichigo ya era todo un experto en como cargar, alimentar y cambiar de pañales a un bebe. Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación y el joven padre le entregó el bebe a su esposa, antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

Daisuke y Masaki entraron corriendo y gritando, seguido por su padre-Isshin- quien como en todos los nacimientos de todos sus nietos, comenzaba a llorar de esa forma tan estrambótica, sacando la foto de su difunta esposa para comenzar a llorarle. Ryo entró tras de Isshin y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas de la habitación.

—Ya viejo, asustaras a Mamoru. — dijo Ichigo, con cierta irritación en su voz. Masaki y Daisuke estaban sobre la cama, observando a su hermanito. Daisuke le preguntaba a su mamá acerca de que podía hacer él para ayudarla, mientras que Masaki le daba pequeños besos en la cabecita al bebe.

Luego de un rato, Orihime le entregó a Isshin el bebe. Este se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Masaki se sentó a un lado de su abuelo, con una de sus manitas alrededor del cuello de este, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Isshin. La pequeña de tres años y medio se rio al ver como su abuelo trataba de hacerle gracias al bebe-que recién se había despertado.

Ryo se mantuvo en todo momento apartado, sentado con sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Orihime se percató de cómo su adorado Ryo no se había acercado a ella, e hizo una seña para que viniera hasta la cama, para que se sentara a un lado de Daisuke.

— ¡Te odio!— gritó Ryo, dejando perplejos a todos los que estaban allí. Los ojos grises de Orihime se llenaron de lágrimas. El niño se limitó a levantarse y salir corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Él estaba celoso. Cuando Masaki nació, él no había actuado de esa manera porque aun era pequeño, pero con la llegada de Mamoru eso significaba que él era más grande y de que su mamá le prestaría más atención al bebe y a Masaki y no a él.<p>

El niño abrió la puerta de las escaleras y se escurrió por ellas, para luego sentarse en uno de los escalones. Pequeñas y saladas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Él sabía que su papá siempre lo regañaba porque él no hacia lo que ellos querían que él hiciera. Pero para Ryo, comportándose algunas veces mal, era la única forma de sobresalir.

Daisuke era sobresaliente porque siempre sacaba buenas calificaciones y se comportaba de manera educada. Masaki era la pequeña de papá, por que se parecía a su obaa-san (abuela) y a su oka-san. Y ahora Mamoru iba a ser el predilecto por ser el más pequeño. Eso no era justo.

Las lágrimas humedecían su camisa azul. El niño se sorprendió al percibir una fuerte mano en su espalda. Ryo levantó su rostro, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, y vio a su padre. El pequeño bajó la cabeza rápidamente y se recostó entre sus rodillas, prohibiéndole a su padre que lo viera en ese estado de vulnerabilidad. El pequeño se imaginó que su padre estaba allí para regañarlo por haberle gritado a su madre.

Ichigo suspiró, antes de sentarse a un lado del niño. Él realmente no sabía cómo tratar de calmar a su pequeño hijo. Orihime era la que siempre calmaba a sus hijos cuando lloraban. Pero ella no podía hacer nada en esos momentos. Ella ni siquiera podía colocarse de pie de la cama, su parto había sido fuerte y agotador. Él debía lidiar con todo el asunto a solas. Como un buen padre.

Kurosaki dio ligeras palmadas en la espalda de su primogénito, quien ante su sorpresa se había abrazado a él y había comenzado a llorar más fuerte.

— ¡Ni Oka-san ni O-otou-san v-va a quererme m-mas!— lloró el niño, comenzando a hipear debido a los fuertes sollozos. Ichigo jamás había visto a su primogénito llorar de esa manera. Ryo siempre había sido un niño alegre y que siempre ignoraba cualquier cosa que fuese triste. Jamás le había gritado a Orihime, porque esa (al igual que él cuando su madre vivía) era la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo. Ryo era el pequeño de mamá. Pero en esos momentos ese pequeño lloraba con un sentimiento que le causo a su padre un nudo en la garganta.

—Eso no es cierto, Ryo. Ni oka-san ni otou-san van a dejar de quererte. Eres muy especial para nosotros al igual que tus hermanos. — murmuró Ichigo, tratando de consolar a su pequeño niño, quien se había recostado de sus rodillas mientras continuaba llorando.

Él entendía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hijo. Él ya lo había pasado cuando era pequeño. Celos ante la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia.

—Entiendo lo que tienes, Ryo. Yo también pasé por ello. — comentó Kurosaki, mientras continuaba dándole suaves palmadas a su hijo, que había comenzado a calmarse. El niño subió su mirada hasta su padre. Sus ojos grises aun estaban nublados por las lágrimas, mientras que sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas por tanto llorar. El niño continuaba hipeando, pero había detenido sus fuertes sollozos para prestarle atención a su máximo héroe. Su padre. — Cuando tu obaa-san tuvo a Karin y a Yuzu, yo pensaba que ella dejaría de quererme. Que ya yo no iba a ser especial para ella. — el pequeño se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando a su padre relatar como él había reaccionado ante el nacimiento de sus tías. —Oka-san siempre estaba ocupada con Yuzu y con Karin. Ellas eran pequeñas y lloraban cuando tenían hambre, sed, sueño o cuando querían que las cambiaran de pañales. Lloraban en las madrugadas y a veces no me dejaban dormir. Y eso llego a irritarme. Muchas veces oka-san no podía ir conmigo al parque y yo debía quedarme en casa, viendo televisión y escuchando los llantos de mis hermanas. Yo estaba realmente celoso de que oka-san les diera más tiempo a ellas que a mí— relató Ichigo, recordando las primeras semanas de la llegada al mundo de sus hermanas.

Realmente él había sido un mal hermano cuando Yuzu y Karin habían nacido. Él incluso había discutido con su madre, porque ella le mostraba más atención a las gemelas y no a él. En esos momentos él se sentía mal ante tal comportamiento.

— ¿Y-y que hiciste, o-otou-san?— preguntó, aun hipeando, Ryo, mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su valiente padre. El pequeño nunca había imaginado que su padre hubiese sentido lo mismo que él sentía en esos instantes. A lo que el niño se refería era a que su padre era perfecto. Él era un shinigami, uno muy fuerte. Su otou-san era su héroe y él imaginaba que su padre no sentiría esos sentimientos tan malos en su interior.

—Yo pelee con oka-san— una sonrisa agridulce se hizo presente en el rostro de Ichigo. —Y a pesar de que yo le había gritado de que no la quería-como hace un momento tu lo hiciste—el niño bajo su rostro, avergonzado—ella se acerco a mí, y con gran amor, me explico que aunque yo no la quisiera, ella siempre iba a quererme. Porque yo era especial para ella, como lo eran Karin y Yuzu. — Kurosaki sonrió de manera cálida a su pequeño primogénito, recordando a su adorada madre. — ¿Sabes por qué los hermanos mayores llegan antes, Ryo?— preguntó Ichigo. Su hijo negó la cabeza, mientras llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas y limpiaba sus lágrimas. —Para proteger a los hermanos que vienen después. Tú eres el mayor, Ryo. Eres especial porque eres el primogénito y porque eres fuerte y alegre. Tú máxima tarea será proteger a Daisuke, Masaki y a Mamoru cuando yo ni tu mamá estemos presentes. — la mirada de Ryo adquirió un brillo de determinación.

—Yo los protegeré, otou-san. Lo prometo. — dijo el pequeño, sonriéndole a su padre. Esa era su máxima tarea. Él había nacido primero para proteger a sus hermanos. Y él no le fallaría a su padre. Y tampoco a su madre.

—Yo sé que no fallaras. Estas a sólo pasos de volverte un gran shinigami, Ryo. — su primogénito lo abrazó.

* * *

><p>Orihime había secado sus lágrimas y ahora sostenía a Mamoru, mientras Daisuke y Masaki continuaban jugando a un lado. Ella se sentía triste de que su adorado Ryo le hubiera gritado de esa forma. ¿Qué ella había hecho mal? No importaba si él la odiase, ella siempre amaría a su primogénito, porque él era sumamente especial para ella.<p>

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Ryo corrió hacia su cama, abrazándola con cuidado de no hacerle daño al recién nacido. La joven madre observo por encima de la cabeza de Ryo a su esposo, el que le había sonreído de manera amigable, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos.

—Y-yo lo lamento, oka-san. Ai-shiteru (te amo) — murmuró el pequeño a su mamá, aun abrazándola. El niño bajo su mirada y observó a los ojos de su pequeño hermano Mamoru, quien tenía sus ojitos abiertos, observándolo detenidamente. —Ai-shiteru también a ti, Mamoru. — rió el niño, para luego decirse a sí mismo que los protegería a todos.


	4. DADDY, DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME?

**N/A: **Hola! Ven, que soy buena? ¡He subido dos actualizaciones en un mismo día! xDD. Esta es la viñeta mas cortita de todas, pero me encanta. Verán un nuevo personaje... si, con nombre reciclado, xDD Pero no tenía mente para escribirle otro ¬¬, de todas formas, espero que les guste!

**DEDICATORIA:**

Esta viñeta va dedicada a Sean Raizou. Por que él siempre me ha pedido que escriba acerca de este tema. Aquí lo tienes, Sean-kun, espero que te guste!

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a todos por dejarme review. Son lo máximo!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solo soy Killerqueen, la fábrica de todos sus pensamientos e imaginaciones pervertidas, xDD

* * *

><p><strong>DADDY, DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME? PART I<strong>

Era una de esas pacíficas tardes de domigo en la casa Kurosaki. Ryo y Daisuke jugaban en el patio de la casa, junto a su vecino Zero y otros amigos de la escuela. A los dos niños Kurosaki se les había unido Ashido, el único hijo de Renji y Rukia.

Ashido era menor que los gemelos Kurosaki, pero dos años mas grande que Masaki. Debido a que los tenientes Abarai se encontraban de visita-ademas de vigilar la presencia de hollow en Karakura- el pequeño se había quedado en la casa de los Kurosaki.

El pequeño Abarai no se parecía en nada a Renji-salvo a sus ojos oscuros- ya que era una réplica en miniatura del capitán de la sexta división, Byakuya Kuchiki. La excepción estaba en como él era emonalmente. Ashido era serio, mas sin embargo, cuando tomaba confianza-como ya la tenía con los Kurosaki- era un niño alegre y con una imaginación tan amplia como la de Orihime y Daisuke.

Cansandose de jugar con los inquietos gemelos, Ashido se fue a jugar con su linda mejor amiga. Masaki Kurosaki.

—¡Otou-san, otou-san!— gritó Masaki desde su habitación, pintada de color rosa claro y con cientos y cientos de osos de felpa. La pequeña de cinco años estaba vestida con un vestido color rosa chicle, con una tiara en su cabellera naranja y con rastros de maquillaje de Orihime en su lindo rostro.

Sus mejillas estaban mucho mas rosadas, debido a todo el rubor que se había colocado. Sus labios estaban repletos de lapíz labial, sin delinear, dandole una apariencia de payasita, muy graciosa pero aun asi muy tierna.

Ashido miraba la puerta con deseos de escapar. A mala hora había aceptado a jugar con Masaki. Él adoraba a la pequeña Kurosaki y hacía todo lo que ella dijera, pero sin duda alguna en esos momentos se arrepentía.

Masaki lo había obligado a colocarse una tiara de princesa, un tutu púrpura y unas pulseras de niña, ademas de haber maquillado su pálido rostro. Si los gemelos Kurosaki lo vieran, se reírian de él.

—¿Que ocurre, Masaki?— gritó Ichigo, corriendo por el pasillo preocupado. Él se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala, cuando escuchó los gritos de Masaki. Jadeando, se detuvó frente a la puerta.

Lo primero que vió, antes de Masaki, fue a Ashido, vestido de niña. El joven médico y shinigami sustituto ahogó las ganas de reírse. Luego colocó su atención en su princesa.

—¿Juegas con nosotros, otou-san?— la pequeña lo había preguntado con tanta dulzura, que incluso el mas cruel de los hollows hubiese aceptado. ¿Como no aceptar jugar con una preciosura como esa?

—Claro, princesa.— le dijo Ichigo, sonriendolé a su niña consentida. Masaki dio un par de brincos de alegría antes de tomar por el brazo a su padre y sentarlo junto a Ashido. Ichigo se sintió algo incomodo en esas pequeñas sillas, pero hizo lo que pudo para no caerse de esta.

—¡Bien!— Masaki trajó unas bufandas, otra tiara y sus maquillajes. Ashido se rió entre dientes al ver la cara del shinigami sustituto cuando Masaki comenzó a maquillarle la cara.

—Masaki, ¿que haces a tu otou-san?— cuetionó Ichigo, tratando de evitar la brocha de rubor. La niña negó la cabeza y al fin pudo embarrar su rostro de aquel polvo rosado.

—No, otou-san. Ahora no te llamas otou-san, sino Ginger-chan— le replicó la niña, maquillandole los ojos. Ichigo escucho como el espíritu de Zangetsu y de su hollow se reían en su interior. _"Callense"._ La niña culminó luego de colocarle la tiara en la cabeza. —Muy bien, Ginger-chan, te ves muy linda. Te presentó a Dixie-chan— dijo señalando a Ashido. El niño entrecerró los ojos, cruzandose de brazos y llevandose una patada por parte de Masaki.

—Auch… _Hola, Ginger-chan— _dijo entre dientes, pasando su mano por el golpe. Ichigo sabía que su hija tenía un carácter fuerte en ocasiones, pero de ahí a que le pegara a sus amigos… _"Kami, es peor que Rukia y Karin."_

—Ginger-chan, ¿como se dice?— la niña se volteó a su padre con una sonrisa, y este pensando que ganaría la patada que se había llevado Ashido, asintió rápidamente.

—Hola, Dixie-chan— masculló, arreglando la tiara de princesa que comenzaba a resvalar de su cabeza.

—¡Es la hora del té! Ginger-chan, Dixie-chan, ¿desean pastel de chocolate?— el padre y el hijo de los tenientes se observaron, como si estuvieran haciendo un pacto silencioso de que sobrevivirían a eso.

—Claro, por que no, Masaki-chan.— dijo Ichigo, sintiendose raro, por tener que imitar a una niña.

—Hai, Masaki-chan— dijo Ashido, imitando a Ichigo en su voz de niña.

La pequeña sacó de una caja lo que parecía ser lodo compactado. Ichigo podía jurar que había visto una lombriz moverse entre la pastosa tierra. _"Mierda"_ .

Ashido observó la tierra con asco, para luego cerrar sus ojos y tragar seco. Las locuras que se hacían por amor…

* * *

><p>Aww, como ven, Ashido-kun esta enamorado de Masaki! jajaja, como reacionará Ichigo cuando se entere en el futuro? jajajaja xDD<p> 


	5. DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL

**N/A:**

¡Hola! A qui reportandome de nuevo, con otra viñeta. Lo admitio, llore como niña escribiendo este fic. Quizas nadie mas llore, pero es que soy muy sentimental cuando se refiere a estas relaciones padre-hija. No les digo nada mas acerca, por que lo spoileo, xD

Lo único que dire es que quizas Ichi sea algo OOC, pero es por que voy mas alla de sus sentimientos. Explico los sentimientos de un padre, y creo que Ichi -por mas macho que se haga- podría ser de esa manera *.*

**NOTA:**

Quizas encuentren errores, es que no estoy en mi ordenador personal, sino en el de la universidad, y pues no tiene mi corrector ortográfico, asi que mil disculpas.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a todos los que se toman de su tiempo para dejar un review. Son lo máximo!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Los personajes de Ryo, Daisuke, Mamoru y Masaki (hija) si me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>CAP V: DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL<p>

Le faltaban menos de siete páginas para culminar su libro de Hamlet, de William Shakespeare. Ichigo estaba sentado en su mueble predilecto, con sus piernas sobre una mesa acojinada, de esas que se utilizan para subir los pies. El shinigami, de treinta y nueve años-recien cumplidos- leía en la tranquilidad de su hogar.

Orihime había salido a hacer las compras de su próximo viaje en familia, llevandose con ella a Ryo, Daisuke y Mamoru. La mujer le había preguntado a Masaki-de quince años- si deseaba acompañarla, pero la adolescente le dijo que no, que se quedaría escuchando musica en su habitación.

Y efectivamente, Masaki no había salido de su habitación desde ese momento. Pero no era nada preocupante para Ichigo, despues de todo, su niña consentida estaba escuchando música y leyendo revistas de moda.

El hombre se volteó al escuchar los fuertes pasos por las escaleras de su hogar. La larga cabellera de Masaki se movia de lado a lado, mientras estaba bajaba apresuradamente.

—¿¡Oka-san? ¿Llegaste?— preguntó alarmada la hermosa adolescente. Masaki era la réplica exacta de Orihime, sólo que con los ojos color chocolate como los de su padre y abuelos. Y aparte de que-para alivio de Ichigo- Masaki aun no estaba tan desarrollada como lo era Orihime a esa edad. Se podía decir que su pequeña niña no había heredado los atributos delanteros de su madre, sino los de su tía Yuzu.

—No, princesa, ese fue el auto de Zero-kun.— le indicó Ichigo, arreglando sus lentes de pasta negra. No le había hecho mucha gracia el tener que utilizar lentes como Ishida, pero Orihime lo había obligado a ir al oculista cuando este comenzó a arrugar su rostro para leer las letras que estaban lejanas a él. Y como ella había predicho: él necesitaba con urgencia los lentes.

La chica parecía haber olvidado que su padre estaba allí, y de un giro comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, preocupando a Ichigo. ¿Qué le había pasado a su niña?

—¡Masaki!— llamó Ichigo, brincando por el mueble y corriendo hacía las escaleras. La chica se encerró en su habitación, tirrando su puerta casi en la cara de su padre, dejandolo sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? —¡Masaki, abre la puerta!— gritó Ichigo, pegandole fuertemente a la puerta de madera.

—¡No, quiero a mi oka-san!— chilló la chica. Ichigo estaba seguro de que su niña estaba llorando. ¿Quien osaba de hacer llorar a su niña? El hombre continuo gritando afuera. —¡Son cosas de mujeres, otou-san! ¡Tú no puedes entenderme!— gritó la adolescente, provocando que Ichigo se detuviera.

¿Cosas de mujeres? El hombre se detuvo un instante, pensativo. ¡Ahh, esas cosas! —Masaki, oka-san no esta en casa, yo puedo ayudarte.— dijo el shinigami, con cierta duda en su voz, la que paso desapercibida por Masaki. La chica abrió su puerta, dejando asomar su tierno rostro. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y sus ojos tenían ese brillo que tambien poseía Orihime.

—Eso no es cierto, Otou-san… tu no puedes ayudarme…—ya no estaba gritando, tampoco lo afirmaba. La adolescente estaba cediendo a su padre, solo que se negaba a aceptarlo con palabras. Ichigo ya conocía a su pequeña princesa, por lo que abrió la puerta y pasó a la amplia habitación.

Un sentimiento de melancolía le impacto en su corazón. Aun podía recordad las paredes de rosa claro y la pequeña cuna de madera, donde aquella linda bebe dormía. Podía recordar la vez que se vistió de Papá Noel, pasando por esa habitación, observando a su princesa adorada.

Luego, esas paredes de rosa claro pasaron a ser rosa pastel. Todas las paredes cubiertas de cientos y cientos de osos de felpa y de tiaras por donde quiera. Recordaba a Masaki bailando y riendo, vestida de princesa, mientras que él la acompañaba en la hora del té.

Ahora esas paredes tomaron un tono púrpura, y comenzaron a reemplazarse las cosas. Ya no habían tiaras u osos de peluche, sino enormes imágenes de artistas y celebridades de Japón. Ya no había una pequeña cuna, tampoco una cama con forma de palacio, sino una amplia cama con mantas del mismo color de las paredes. No estaba la mesa del té, sino un escritorio con un ordenador.

Su princesa había crecido, y lo había hecho tan rápido que le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

Haciendose el valiente y pensando conocer el por que su hija estaba tan asustada, el shinigami sonrió. —Por supuesto que si. Tengo dos hermanas,¿ no lo recuerdas? Conozco algo sobre el tema.— indicó. La adolescente se sentó a un lado de su padre, cruzando sus piernas y con sus mejillas ruborizadas. —Puedes hablar conmigo.— indicó.

—Es vergonzoso, otou-san.— murmuró Masaki, jugando con sus dedos. Ella no tenía que jurarselo, él sabía que era muy vergonzoso. Joder, hablar de _eso_ con su hija no era nada sencillo. Inconsientemente deseo que Hime estuviera con él. Ella sabría como reaccionar.

—Lo sé, pero puedes confiar en mi.— reafirmó Kurosaki, dandole un suave apretón a las manos de la adolescente. Esta le dedico su sonrisa especial. La sonrisa de papá.

—Lo sé, otou-san.— dijo aun sonriente.

—Ademas, soy doctor y conozco acerca del ciclo menstrual de las mujeres…

—¿Ciclo menstrual?— cuestionó Masaki, con un rubor mas fuerte que el de antes. —¡Pero si no es de eso, otou-san! ¡Y jamas hablaría contigo de eso!— gritó Masaki, sobre la cama. Ichigo la observó aterrado. Si no era de eso, ¿de que se trataba? La adolescente brincó de la cama y tomó lo que parecía ser una revista femenina y se la pasó a su padre.

En la portada había una joven modelo, sonriendo y con ropas de moda, que Kurosaki supuso debía costar miles y miles de dólares. Gracias al cielo que Masaki no era de esas chicas, sino tendría que trabajar doble turno, igual que Orihime. Ya con sus gemelos bastaba. Ryo y Daisuke los estaban llevando al borde de la quiebra, haciendoles comprar no solo videojuegos, sino ropa de marca y regalos para sus decenas de novias en la escuela. Por eso él (a pesar de los llantos de Orihime) les buscó un empleo en un supermercado. "_Si quieren regalarle a sus 'novias', ¡que trabajen, Orihime!"_

Masaki buscó la pagina que deseaba mostrarle a su padre y este en cuanto leyó el título, estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto. "LAS DIEZ SENCILLAS MANERAS DE DECLARARSELE A UN CHICO". ¿Declararsele a un chico? ¿a un chico? ¿¡¿¡A UN CHICO!

Con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, el shinigami se volteó para ver a su muy sonriente y alegre hija.—¿Declararte a un chico? ¿De quien, Masaki?— demandó en un tono de voz bajo. ¿Quien era el bastardo que había enamorado a su bebe? ¡Ese hijo de puta perdería los ojos, por fijarse en su hija!

—Hai, otou-san— comenzó la aun alegre chica —le iba a preguntar a oka-san sobre cual de estos pasos debía seguir. Oka-san ya me había dicho cual era el primer paso, y era el de hablar en las …

—¿Orihime lo sabe?— ¡Traidora! ¡Su esposa era una traidora! ¡Estaba entregando en bandeja de plata a su princesita!

—Hai, otou-san — prosigió muy cantarina Masaki. —Y pues ahora no sé que paso debo seguir.— sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo —Es Ashido-kun, otou-san— dijo con tímidez.

Asi que el hijo de puta que iba a perder los ojos y que iba a morir de manera lenta era su ahijado, Ashido Abarai Kuchiki.

—¿A-Ashido? Entre todos, ¿Ashido?— gritó Ichigo, asustando a Masaki. —No, olvidate de esto. — ordenó Ichigo, de manera seria. Era tanto su enojo, que nadie se atrevería a llevarle la contraría.

—Pero otou-san…

—Sin peros, Masaki Kurosaki. — Ichigo tomó la revista de la chica y se levantó de la cama. —No quiero verte cerca de Ashido. Y estas castigada.— sentenció, provocando que la chica lo mirase con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Pero Otou-san…

—Sin peros, he dicho que no lo veras mas.— se dio media vuelta y dejo a la muy triste Masaki llorar en su habitación. Podía sonar cruel, pero él estaba vigilando por la seguridad de su hija.

Masaki aun era una niña, al menos para sus ojos. Ella no sabía lo que era estar enamorado.

Al bajar las escaleras, Kurosaki se encontró con Orihime, quien tenía dos bolsas del supermercado y lo miraba de manera seria. "Mierda". Ella había escuchado su castigo y regaño para con Masaki. Sus ojos solo mostraban su cuestionamiento. "¿Por que?"

—Es sólo una niña. No sabe lo que es amor.— se defendió Ichigo, terminando de bajar las escaleras. Orihime aun continuaba observandolo de esa manera que a él no le gustaba. Esa manera de reproche que rara vez él recibía.

—A esa edad me enamoré de ti. Era tambien una niña, Ichigo, pero me enamoré de ti. ¿Por que no puedes entender que no todos son iguales a ti?— cuestionó con ese tono de voz neutro de ella. La aun hermosa Inoue colocó los bolsos en el suelo.

—¿A mi? ¿A que te refieres?— le preguntó Ichigo, cruzandose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Orihime suspiró, acercandose a él

—Algunos nos enamoramos antes, Ichigo. Otros, como tú, jamas se percatan de sus sentimientos ni los de los otros, hasta que no son mas grandes. Masaki está enamorada de Ashido-kun y me consta que él tambien lo esta de ella. Ichigo… ¿por que no dejas que vivan esta hermosa experiencia de lo que es amar y ser amado? Ashido-kun es como nuestro hijo. Es nuestro ahijado, hijo de Rukia-chan y Renji-kun, es como de la familia. Es valiente, es un shinigami como tú, y él la protegerá cuando nosotros no estemos aquí…

—Yo siempre la protegeré. Los protegeré a todos.— interrumpió el shinigami sustituto.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero Masaki necesita a otro que tambien la proteja. Tienes que comprender, que nuestra pequeña princesa está creciendo y que eventualmente nos dejará para formar su hogar. Es la ley de la vida, Ichigo.— él no podía aceptar eso. Le dolía inmensamente ver como todos sus hijos comenzaban a crecer. Ryo y Daisuke eran mucho mas maduros, si es que se podía llamar de esa manera, encerrados en sus mundos electrónicos y de chicas. Masaki estaba enamorada. Solo quedaba Mamoru, y ya pronto comenzaría a crecer y tambien partiría. ¿Acaso ese dolor en el pecho lo había sentido su padre al percatarse de que sus hijos estaban partiendo poco a poco. _"Te entiendo viejo, y realmente te admiro."_ Pensó.

El hombre respiró hondamente,combatiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se sentía como una niña, pero él no podía fingir que no le dolía. Él amaba a sus hijos, y deseaba que volvieran a ser pequeños. Deseaba escuchar los gritos de Ryo y Daisuke en la mañana, llamandolo para que los ayudara a vestirse. Deseaba recibir los gritos de Masaki cuando él llegaba, abalanzandose para abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo adoraba. Deseaba seguir siendo el heroe de sus hijos.

Subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de su hija, la que lloraba sobre la cama.

—¿Otou-san?— preguntó la adolescente. Ichigo le entregó la revista y se detuvó a un lado de la cama de ella. —¿Otou…

—Si él te hace llorar, aunque sea una sola vez, juro que lo mato.— la chica tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de lo que su padre estaba diciendole. Él había accedido.

—Arigatou, arigatou, Otou-san!— la adolescente brincó hasta donde estaba su padre, abrazandolo y dandole besos en las mejillas. —¡Te amo, otousa-n! ¡Eres el mejor!— el shinigami ladeó su cabeza, sonriendole a su esposa, la que le había dedicado otra de sus amplias y supernovas sonrisas.

No importaba si ellos crecía y se iban, lo importante era que él los amaba de la misma manera que ellos los amaban a él. Al final de cuentas, ellos eran una familia. Y esos eran esos pequeños y preciosos momentos que él siempre atesoraria.

* * *

><p><strong>¿REVIEW?<strong>


	6. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY**

Los rayos de sol iluminaban toda la ciudad. La gran mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas, excepto los restaurantes, los parques de diversiones y los cines. En las calles se podían ver familias alegres, en busca de algún restaurante para celebrar el día de las madres.

Orihime caminaba junto a su esposo, Kurosaki Ichigo, por la calle. Hacía poco más de un año que se habían casado, él aun no culminaba sus estudios de medicina, solo le faltaban dos meses para comenzar con su internado en el hospital de Karakura, y ella había abierta hacia poco más de cinco meses, su repostería. Aun continuaban viviendo en un pequeño apartamento de solo una habitación, pero pronto…muy pronto, ellos tendrían que cambiar ese apartamento por un lugar más amplio.

—Ichigo-kun— llamó la chica, sorprendida, frunciendo el ceño. El shinigami sustituto, que cargaba el segundo ramo de flores para la tumba de su madre, se giró sorprendido, al ver que su esposa tenía sus manos en su muy abultado vientre.

—¿Q-que pasa, Hime? ¿Pasa algo con el bebe? ¿Te sientes mal?— comenzó a interrogar él, observándola de manera pausada. La chica abrió los labios y respiró hondamente, antes de esforzar una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su esposo.

—N-no, no, es solo que parece ser que nuestro bebe quiere jugar al futbol y me dio una patada bastante fuerte. — rio ella, logrando que Kurosaki se tranquilizara. El joven le tomó la mano y ambos continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la tumba de Masaki Kurosaki, la que ya poseía tres hermosos ramos de flores, cada uno procedente de Isshin, Yuzu y Karin, los que había visitado la tumba horas antes de que ellos llegasen.

Los dos jóvenes colocaron sus ramos en señal de tributo a la fallecida madre de Ichigo, y en silencio comenzaron sus plegarias. Ichigo tenía sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza inclinada, pidiéndole a Kami que tuviera a su madre en un buen lugar, además de agradecerle a esta por haber sido una maravillosa madre y haber muerto por protegerle.

Orihime tenía sus ojos cerrados, mas sin embargo, a diferencia de Ichigo, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos estaban en su vientre. Su bebe había amanecido bastante juguetón en esa mañana. No paraba de patearle y moverse en su vientre, causándole cierta molestia. _"Por favor, bebe-chan, no te muevas tanto"_ pidió mentalmente. Aun ni Ichigo ni ella habían pensado un nombre para su bebe, y tampoco sabían su sexo, ya que habían decidido tenerlo de sorpresa en el momento de su nacimiento. Ya tenía ocho meses y medio, y según su doctor, el pequeño llegaría al mundo en la próxima semana.

La joven mujer mordió sus labios, evitando el gemido de dolor a causa de una fuerte patada en su vientre. Kami…como dolía… ¿Y si su bebe estaba avisándole que los duendecillos verdes querían invadir su cuerpo? ¡Esos duendecillos tan malvados!

—Orihime, ¿culminaste?— cuestionó Ichigo, observándole a los ojos con ligera preocupación. Ella sonrió y asintió. _"Siento mucho no haber podido hablar ni rezar como es debido, Masaki-San, pero es que bebe-chan esta algo intranquilo"_ la chica observó unos segundos más la tumba, antes de darle la mano a Ichigo y comenzar a caminar. — ¿Y a donde deseas que te lleve, Hime?— preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa Kurosaki, mientras sostenía la mano de su esposa.

—Ahh, creo que desearía ir al parque, Ichigo-kun— respondió ella, con sus manos en su vientre, inclinándose un poco para aliviar el dolor. Su respiración era un tanto trabajosa, y su corazón latía tan rápido…y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y vueltas.

—Orihime, ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó el shinigami, colocándose frente a ella y sosteniendo sus hombros. —Estas pálida…— su frente poseía una leve capa de sudor, y sus ojos estaban cristalizados por el dolor.

—S-si, y-yo estoy bien, claro que estoy muy… ¡Ichigo!— gritó la chica, mientras sus piernas se humedecían. ¡Ella había roto fuente en medio de la calle! — ¡Bebe-chan va a nacer!— exclamó, llevando sus manos a su vientre, temblando y sintiendo un gran dolor recorrer su columna vertebral. ¡Kami-sama, eso era peor que el dolor que había sufrido cuando Yammi-san le había pegado!

—Mierda, mierda, mierda…. Tranquila Hime, tranquila, solo respira hondo— el chico comenzó a imitar la respiración que le habían enseñado en la escuela de medicina. Él había asistido, junto a Ishida, a un doctor en medio de un parto. No era una experiencia que le gustaba recordar, pero al menos le ayudaría en esos momentos con su esposa. —Respira una vez más, y cuenta hasta diez y vas a decirme cuantas contracciones vas teniendo. ¿Vale?— ella asintió, mientras caminaban hasta el vehículo del shinigami sustituto.

Esa caminata había parecido eterna. Ella apenas podía caminar y luchaba por respirar de la forma en la que Ichigo le había enseñado. Ya en el vehículo, el joven le continuaba indicando la forma de respirar, mientras conducía. No se había detenido en un solo pare y estuvo a punto de matar a un hombre en un cruce. Pero habían llegado al hospital de Ishida a tiempo. El joven había conseguido que dos enfermeras llegasen rápido con una silla de ruedas y que la entrasen de manera inmediata. — ¿Cuántas contracciones…

—¡NO SÉ! Solo hagan su maldito trabajo y hagan algo— gritó Orihime, sorprendiendo a su esposo e interrumpiendo a las enfermeras que estaban haciéndole las preguntas. En su vida, Kurosaki Ichigo había visto a Orihime Inoue gritar de esa manera. Ella siempre era dulce, amorosa y jamás había maldecido… definitivamente las hormonas estaban revueltas.

La joven de cabello naranja estaba sudada y temblorosa. El dolor era horrible, sentía sus piernas pegajosas por el líquido de la fuente, y comenzaba a pensar que explotaría en cualquier momento. Dolía…dolía mucho.

Eso no era una experiencia como ella se la imaginaba. Nada allí era color de rosa, sino rojo y verde. Rojo por su sangre y verde por las ropas de los doctores, las enfermeras y su esposo, que sostenía su mano e imitaba la respiración. En otra ocasión, ella se hubiese reído al ver a Ichigo imitar la respiración de parto, pero era tanto el dolor y desespero, que realmente no podía reírse.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, las mismas que ya no poseían su hermoso rubor natural, sino que estaban pálidas. Su cabello caía sobre su rostro, revuelto y húmedo por el sudor. Ella no se veía para nada atractiva, pero aun así, Ichigo la veía como la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Ella estaba a punto de traer al mundo a su hijo, y eso la convertía en la mujer más hermosa que él había visto, solo siendo alcanzada por su madre.

— ¡Ichigo! No puedo más…duele…N-no puedo…— murmuró con sus ojos cubiertos por lagrimas. El cansancio y el dolor estaban venciéndola. Él apretó sus dedos en forma de apoyo, antes de besar su frente una y otra vez.

—Tú puedes, Hime, vamos, solo falta un poco y podrás ver y sujetar a nuestro bebe y besarlo cuantas veces quieras. Solo no te rindas. — susurró él, limpiando las lagrimas de las mejillas de ella. Se sentía realmente infeliz al saber que no podía hacer nada para impedir el dolor, eso era algo con lo que venía todo eso. —Solo un poco mas y todo acabará—

Junto al gritó de Orihime, se escuchó el llanto más hermoso que ellos habían escuchado en su vida. Allí, repleto de sangre y todavía con su cordón umbilical, estaba su pequeño bebe. Kurosaki cortó el cordón umbilical y en segundos le habían colocado el bebe-aun cubierto de sangre y lloroso- sobre el pecho de Inoue.

Era tan hermoso, que ella no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Tenía cabello naranja y su piel era rosadita debido a la sangre, pero aun así, era hermoso. Era perfecto. Sus manitas eran pequeñas, igual que sus piecitos, pero eran tan adorables. Orihime dibujo con sus dedos las cejas del pequeño —H-hola pequeño…— murmuró ella.

Ichigo sostuvo uno de sus dedos, sonriéndole. —Bienvenido al mundo, Ryo— el pequeño tenía sus ojos abiertos, eran de color grises, igual a los de Orihime. —Tiene tus ojos, Hime— el joven besó la frente de su esposa, quien aun continuaba llorando por la felicidad de tener en sus brazos a su hijo.

Pero ese pequeño no era el único que llegaba al mundo, sino que luego de cinco minutos de gran dolor, llegó otro pequeño, otro regalo de perfección que tomó el lugar que había dejado Ryo antes de ser llevado a la guardería donde los doctores lo revisarían y las enfermeras lo limpiarían.

Era otro varoncito, uno igual de hermoso y perfecto que Ryo. —Bienvenido, Daisuke— rio Orihime, cuando el pequeño abrió por primera vez sus ojos color chocolate, idénticos a los de Ichigo. —Y Daisuke tiene tus ojos, Ichi— observó ella.

Al pequeño se lo llevaron a la guardería, para hacerle lo mismo que a su hermano mayor. Ichigo beso en los labios a su exhausta esposa. —Feliz día de las madres, Hime— murmuró sobre sus labios. —Y definitivamente, ya no era solo una buena idea mudarnos de casa, sino algo altamente necesario, porque preveo que esos dos serán un gran dolor de cabeza…

— ¡Ichigo, no seas cruel!—

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Feliz día de las madres a todas las que son madres! Yo no lo soy, pero celebro por que tengo a mi bella madre y por que soy "madre adoptiva" por que soy madrina de mi preciosa Victoria, que tiene un añito y que la amo muchísimo! De todas formas, volviendo a lo que debo, xD Este es un tributo a todas las madres^^ Si! Los gemelos nacieron el día de las madres, y no solo por que hoy es ese día, sino por que así lo planee desde que los cree en mi mente ;)

Para todos los que piensan que Hime fue algo OOC en el parto...mmm alguno ha visto un parto real? ¡es super ultra mega hiper doloroso! lo único que se piensa es "saquen a ese bebe ya!" De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado el capi!

Ichigo ve el futuro, xDD Ya imagina la naturaleza de los gemelos, xDD

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Daisuke, Ryo, Mamoru, Masaki (bebe) y Ashiro sí me pertenecen. Son mis bebes, xDD

**REVIEW?**


End file.
